Life Is Life! Deal With It
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hai'dere! I've missed ya'll, this is a story about a young Kagome telling her story. It starts from when she is 7 until she gets old with her pals :) As always it is still full of dark and sad scenes, but sweet :) Hope you enjoy it, btw one or two chapters will be in third person XD


**Me: Sorry if this is really cliche but...I **_**needed**_** to write something like this. My hand begged me!**

**Natsumi: Yeah so no flames okay? **

**Me: Please? And also ideas are welcome with open arms! :)**

**Natsumi: Yup give give give! The wild animal SuperMikoFromTheFuture is becoming extinct because of its dumbness.**

**Me: Natsumi? If the moon is made out of cheese then does that mean the sun is made out of spicy mexican food?**

**Natsumi: Please, one idea a day could rescue this poor creature...**

(Kagomes POV)

As I felt the spring heat against my skin I sighed, my mom kept saying that it would be **a new school, a new life**. This always bugged me because it was like in some sort of movie, luckily my little brother was only in the baby classes so he didn't get to do hard work like me. As a 7 year old it was hard because I didn't even know **all **of my times tables yet, I mean seriously?! They expect us to learn it after 5 or 6 lessons? And then **remember them**? Teachers were just mean. I just hoped that this school wouldn't be as bad as my old one, in my last one I got bullied a lot and my one friend died after falling through ice. But even me and her weren't that close! I was still heartbroken by her death and I cried for months but we weren't super close or anything. This new school was supposed to be my better life, but I still had my doubts on this place. In my head I knew that every school was the same, they always had at least one bully and they would always pick on **me**. Did I say that I have moved school about 4 times because of the same thing? No? Well I did. Eventually the bell rang for classes to start so I sighed stepping into the school hallway, when I got fully inside I saw everyone turn to me. _'Woah, these kids are quick.' _Even so, I just shrugged ignoring them all and trudging through the school building, trying to get to my classroom alive. When I got to the door I didn't realise it until I heard the kids chattering on, so far so good. Nobody had bothered me in the hallways so that was a bit unusual? Oh well, as I knock on the door a male answers quite cheerfully. "Come in?" When I did so everyone stared at me in confusion and amazement, the teacher smiled in delight and took my hand leading me to the front of the class, this had taken me by surprise. "Class, this is our new student Kagome Higurashi." Most of them smiled but everyone said 'hello' in unision making my cheeks go pink, the teacher chuckled and looked at me bending to my level. "Do you want to say anything about yourself dear?" I blinked currently mind boggled, this teacher was so nice. But soon enough I gulped and looked at the class warily, "Um...I moved here because of...school and I hate math." Everyone laughed. But they weren't laughing **at** me, they were laughing **with** me. This made me feel a bit better and I smiled as the teacher, who was also laughing, composed himself and took my hand again standing up and taking me to my seat which was next to the window and right beside this brown haired girl. He smiled, "This is where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year ok Kagome?" I nodded and watched as he turned going back to his seat, and when I took my seat I felt a finger prod my arm quite hard. In my head I sighed and wanted to scream, _'So this is when it starts huh?'_ But as I looked at the girl I saw her smiling at me and she whispered, "Hi, my name is Sango." I blinked again in astonishment but even so I smiled back and giggled quietly, "Well you already know my name." She giggled quietly too and nodded silently, we both then turned back to the teacher listening to his lesson on writing and at the end of it he explained that there was something special happening in music making all of us curious.

When we got out of class 2 hours later Sango came up to me and smiled, then she asked me if I wanted to hang around with her at break making **me** smile. "Sure!" She giggled and linked her arm through mine taking me off guard but I shrugged and um...linked her arm back is that how you would say it? Whatever. Anyway, at least I made a friend, hopefully she wouldn't leave me somehow. Our convocation was based on who was who in this school, as far as she knew the meanest person in this school was Naraku but even he wasn't that bad. He just shut most people out but the girls just found that sad and adorable, the boys however thought he would rather be alone so they only made small talk with him. This school didn't sound too bad. "Why hello Sango!" We both heard a boy's voice from behind us and Sango sighed fondly, then she turned us both around to face him. I never met this boy before so I just looked at the floor and stayed silent until he noticed me 5 seconds later, "So who's this pretty girl?" Sango giggled and rolled her eyes, "She's Kagome Higurashi, she's new and she is **my **new friend!" I held my breath as she smiled almost proudly at her explanation, she said I was her friend? It felt kind of nice to be spoken about that way, I giggled as the boy took my hand and pretended to kiss it. "I'm Miroku Houshi, her friend since kindergarden." He pointed at Sango who sighed flicking him in the head, out of the corner of my eye I could see another boy coming our way. This one looked different, his hair was silver and he had two triangles almost perfectly placed on top of his head. I looked at Miroku as he dropped my hand smiling, this made me want to dance...**don't worry** I didn't! "Oi, Miroku what are you annoying Sango with this time." His sarcasm made Sango and I laugh even though I didn't know what on earth they were talking about, this new guy looked at me as if I was born with 12 eyes and four heads. "Um...w-who's she?" I blushed in embarrassment at being noticed so early, even so I held a hand out for him to shake and I smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm new here." He blinked in surprise slowly taking my hand in his shaking it softly, "Inuyasha Takahashi, by the way I'm half demon if you wondering about the ears." I gasped looking up at his head in astonishment, he was part dog? Kawaii! Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a feigned forlorn look and fakely pouted as if the teacher just took away something he was obssessing over, "Whatever do you mean? Annoy Sango? Wouldn't dream of it." Sango sighed and shook her head in fake pity, I understood that this was a little joke they all had so I shook my head along with her. He looked at us and placed a hand over his heart, "Why do you hurt me so?" The girl next to me just giggled and shrugged, "It's fun!" Inuyasha chuckled and nodded in agreement making me giggle, Sango smiled and took my hand in hers. I jumped at the contact but I appreciated it anyhow, somehow I knew that she wouldn't leave me. But I never dropped my guard, you never know? When we got onto the yard finally we sat on the benches and just talked about each other, so I could get to know them more. I learned that Inuyasha's parents died when he was young and that he and his half brother...I can't remember his name, but they were currently living with their uncle. Miroku's father was still alive but his mother had died giving birth to him, his father was someone that like women...not that I knew what that meant but still. His father always told him to use the excuse that his hand was cursed...ok not even **he** knew what he meant by that but it was still useful. However, Sango had both of her parents living with her but her father was always on business trips and her mother was always competing in this cooking contest trying to beat someone called, Sakura Hishimoto. Her brother...I'm terrible with names, but I knew that he was younger than her and that he was going to attend this school next year. I gasped at the information, "Oh my Kami! My brother is coming here next year too, imagine if they met?" My mom said that if my school day was good then my little brother would also come here after baby school, and it was going **really** well so far! She giggled and the boys smiled, "That would be so weird!" We all nodded in agreement and continued our convocation on a different subject, it was just a random subject on what we watched on tv and stuff. Did you know that Inuyasha never read one word of one page of **one book?!** He only did so when the teacher made them.

I am a **crazed **otaku! AKA: Anime Fan. Apparently Miroku loved anime and Sango was familiar with it, but Inuyasha was totally lost on the Anime spectrum. Then when we got onto video games Inuyasha asked if I had played Galaxy Force II which I obviously had we caught on talking about that, Sango and Miroku were pretty much gone in this one, Miroku had played it a few times but he wasn't very good at it and Inuyasha always beat him. Sadly, the bell rang and we had to seperate because Miroku and Inuyasha were in different classes making me sigh sorrowfully. They were so nice to me. They seemed to notice my sadness because Miroku wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Do you guys want to go to the park after school?" We all nodded and agreed that after some dinner at home we would all ask our mothers to drop us off at the park in Shinto Lane, and after a few minutes we all walked to class with Miroku's arm at his side. Sango ran up to me and we linked again waving to the boys as we left to go to class, I smiled at her and she giggled. "They are great aren't they?" I nodded and suddenly remembered what the teacher had told us right before class was over, "What do you think Mr. Sanoshi meant by something special was going to happen in music?" She just shrugged and sighed in irritation, "It's probably something like the instruments had to be taken away for no reason or something like that." I pouted and sighed, music was one of my favourite lessons and if this school lacked the right equipment for it then I would honestly cry. My late friend told me that I was an amazing singer and that I should sing more often but I never really believed her, and then she was gone. So I didn't have to chance to believe. "Kagome? We're here." I snapped my head up and giggled apologising to her and we let go of each other walking in and setting our bags on the floor, when the teacher came in he excitedly sat us down and took the register. One boy was absent after being sick at break and a girl was at the medical room because she had fallen over, this caused her leg to bleed a lot. Then when he had taken the register he clapped his hands and did a little running dance on the spot making us all laugh and giggle, "Children, guess what?! Drama are doing a musical called Hercules!" All of the class started chattering and laughing about who would go to an audition, the teacher clapped his hands to calm us down and he smiled. "Okay settle down, the auditions aren't going to be for a few months yet but the drama teacher Mrs. Yahuchi told all teachers to tell you today, I think you need to make up your minds if you are going to audition." Everyone started talking again, me and Sango just told each other that we didn't think we would do very well, then we turned back to Mr. Sanoshi. "Okay, anyway...today we are going to be learning a new song but only the lyrics. We won't be singing them just yet, I know how muddled up some words can be on your tongue so we will just say the words okay?" Everyone agreed and two girls handed out a sheet of paper with the words typed on them, Mr. Sanoshi thanked them and named them as Rin and Ayame. One of them had red fiery hair in low bunches and the other had long black hair like mine, except she kept it down naturally with an orange hair band while I had my up in highish bunches with pink checkered ribbons. Anyway, the teacher continued telling us to read the words with our partners. Me and Sango laughed considering we thought that the song was about love, then we discussed how love can be gross sometimes. The teacher then smiled and told us to stop and that he was going to read them out like they did in the song, only the chorus for now. "You raise me uuup, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me uuup, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." Me and Sango stifled giggles as we figured the song was definitely about love, but just to be sure I raised my hand. "Sir? What is the song about?" The teacher smiled at me and placed the papers on his desk, (A;N: This is what **I** think it's about.) "Well Kagome, I think that the artist meant for it to be about a person who has passed away, and as they think about that person then they realise that it was them who helped them to be their best." Sango and I froze and we felt really bad, "Did that answer your question?" I nodded, "H-Hai." He nodded and picked up the lyrics again asking us to read them out loud, and as we did so I thought of that one person who accepted and I realised she was closer to me that I knew. "Ok, its time for your lunch and I'm sorry Kagome but its math next." I pouted and everyone laughed with me, then as we heard the bell ring we all stood and bowed at him wandering out of the room. Everyone chatting about the song and how easy it was, this made me feel bitter because we hadn't even sung it yet. But I was pulled from my bad mood by Sango who told me that the boys were going to meet us at the benches, when we were about to leave I saw those two girls Ayame and Rin going towards the library so I called their names almost silently. "H-Hey! Ayame, Rin do you want to play with us?" Sango looked at me in confusion until she smiled and nodded. The two girls awkwardly nodded and followed behind us, I never wanted anyone to feel as lonely as I did when I was in those other schools. They would be with us until they were happy, I was determined to make that happen. "Hey Rin, I really like your hair band by the way. Its pretty, it looks a bit like Ayame's bag right? Oh and your bags cute too Ayame!" I giggled and tried to make convocation with them, they thanked me quietly but then they giggled happily afterwards. I had a good feeling we would become friends.

Five minutes later we saw Miroku and Inuyasha sitting on the seats talking about something until they caught sight of us, we all waved including Ayame and Rin but they only wiggled their fingers a bit. "Hey girls! We missed you!" Inuyasha punched Miroku in the arm gently shaking his head, me and Sango giggled hearing the two girls behind us trying to stifle one of their own. "Don't be such a softie Miroku." He once again simulated hurt and acted all dramatic and stuff, "What on earth do you mean by that insult?" Sango rolled her eyes and split them up pointing to Ayame and Rin giggling behind me, I smiled and turned around to face them. "Ayame? Rin? These crazed boys here are Inuyasha and Miroku, don't worry they won't hurt you I was only kidding." They giggled a bit louder and smiled at them, they smiled right back trying to be as nice as possible. "So do you guys have lunch with you or...?" I nodded and so did they, in time I learned that they usually ate under a little oak tree called the Goshinboku or in other names, 'The God Tree'. They say that the old head master of this school was part of this tree because he was so attatched to it and because something happened, but nobody knows what. When we got there I looked up at it in awe and smiled seeing a lone rope hanging wrapped around one of the highish branches, I could tell that some kids before us had tried to make a tree swing but they had obviously gotten caught because it wasn't finished. Just a lone loop and a branch that had fallen to the ground right below it, Sango came up to me and asked us to sit with her under it. "Hey guys? Will you help me run away before math?" Sango giggled with Ayame and Rin as the boys rolled their eyes fondly at me, "No Kagome, you must pay the price for moving so much." I glared at Sango feigning anger and I folded my arms, "It's not my fault." She laughed and shook her head tutting at me, that sound was one I hated more than any because my mom did it all of the time. She even did it this morning when I was taking a while to get ready, so at this I pouted even more making her burst out laughing. Miroku noticed this and smirked as Inuyasha jumped into the tree giving me a heart attack, the heart attack made me squeal and jump away from where he had been standing only moments ago. He looked at me trying to balance himself on the tree because my squeal had surprised him, "What the hell is wrong?!" I looked up at him angrily stamping my foot and putting my hands on my hips, "Well how was **I** supposed to know you could turn into a frog when you wanted to?!" The hanyou just rolled his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree eating a cup of...ramen? He had it in a flask and then he poured it into a plastic disposable bowl, after a minute he noticed me staring at me weirdly and he narrowed his eyes. "What?" "N-Nothing!" Then I just took a seat beside Sango on the ground, when I took out my lunch I smiled and picked up my chopsticks taking a piece of sushi and placing it in my mouth. After I had finished chewing it I turned to the others and asked them what they had, Rin had a bigger bento with rice and sushi inside. Her mother was telling her to gain some weight because she needed to grow properly since she was so small, then she **forced us** to have some because she said that she couldn't eat it all. Miroku had rice and pickles and thats **it**! I felt so bad that I gave him some of my sushi, he looked at me surprised and then smiled insisting that he couldn't take it from me but I just shrugged. "Well, actually I gave you it so..." Sango and Ayame giggled and Miroku shook his head fondly eventually accepting my offer, the boy then nodded his head at me respectfully making me roll my eyes feigning pity. "I poisoned them." He froze and I giggled, "N-Not really!" Then he sighed in relief continuing to eat them, after a moment he closed his eyes and hummed in delight making us all raise our eyebrows and stifle our laughs. When he opened them he looked at me in amazement and I blinked in innocence, "What?" "These are awesome!" I giggled and shrugged, "I'll tell my mom that you like them then." He nodded and ate another one that I gave him, I agreed to bring more in the next day so that everyone could try some which everyone, including Inuyasha, was excited about. Ayame had the basic bento because she was well built and her grandfather didn't want to worry too much about her or she might get embarrassed, she admitted that she only lived with her grandpa because her parents didn't want to have anything to do with her. So her grandfather tried to give her as much love as two parents would, if they only knew how amazing she truly was. Sango had a small bento because she wasn't very hungry which we all understood, but when I offered her some of mine she smiled and shook her head saying that she was not hungry at all. Inuyasha had a bottle of water and a cup of ramen, he would live but I still wanted to give him a piece of sushi the next day.

I will **not** talk about math because it was the hardest and most boring lesson ever! But afterwards when it was hometime I said goodbye to everyone first before meeting my mom at her car, I ran to Sango and hugged the life out of her before she hugged me back. Then I let go and giggled, "See you tonight?" She nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'll be there. Bye Kagz!" I jumped at the nickname but even so I smiled and waved thinking of a nickname for her, "Bye San!" She giggled at the nickname and we both headed off to say goodbye to Ayame, Rin, Miroku and Inuyasha. I hugged them all and yes even the boys, all of them hugged me back and we agreed to meet at 4:30. As I got to my moms car I waved at them and smiled as they waved back, then I reluctantly climbed into my moms car. She turned to the rearview mirror and smiled at me, "I see you've made plenty of friends." I nodded in enthusiasm and sat back thinking of how different this day was compared to the first one at all of my other schools, in my head I knew that I never wanted this to end. Ever. But I guess as we got older it had to didn't it?...Right?

I asked my mom if she would take me to the park after dinner and she agreed happy that I had lots of friends, oh and did I say that Ayame and Rin were invited? And that they said yes? Well they did, and I was so excited that I ate my tea as quick as I could. But then I realised that if I ate my tea too quickly then I would have to wait to go for **ages** until I got to go, so I decided to ask my mommy how her day was and she told me it was quite boring but she did get a call from grandpa saying that he might come to visit us because he missed us. To be honest, I missed him so much. Ever since my grandmother passed away he didn't come to see us very often, him and my grandma were so close and they loved each other more than anything. He took care of her when she was diagnosed with dementia at the age of 78, esspecially as she got older. The worst part was when she started forgetting **him**, he was so heartbroken that he cried for days. But things obviously got worse before they got better, after a year or so of having this disease she was diagnosed with some sort of lung disease which was definitely killing her. They had no cure. We couldn't even cry we were so depressed, I had no friends so I couldn't cry on anyone's shoulder except my moms. So grandpa spent every moment of the time she had left showing her around trying to bring back some memories, sometimes it worked but she never remembered him or her family. Even so, she did believe him and I think that they were falling in love with each other all over again. Until, 21/5/00, because on that day my grandmother passed away due to something similar to a asthma attack. When grandpa heard the news he caught a cab to the hospital she was staying in, just to tell her that he loved her, and to tell her goodbye. But by the time he had already got there, it was too late. They said that she died more peacefully than she would have if they didn't do anything, which gave him at least that little peace of mind but not much. I don't know what his reaction was because I never saw him after that and nobody would tell me, and they also made me promise that I wouldn't ask him about it. In my mind I knew that this was truly serious, so I even pinkie promised. Even then as I looked up at her, I saw the sadness and a fear running deep within them as if she was remembering those months detail by horrific detail. She looked down at me and smiled sadly, "Honey, you might want to finish your dinner soon. It's nearly 4:00." I nodded excitedly making her laugh and watch me eat my dinner quickly so I could run upstairs and get changed, when I got to my room I grabbed a pink tartan dungaree pinafore and a white short sleeved shirt to go under it. Then me mom passed me my pink only slightly ruined pumps and a pair of white frilly socks, then she fixed my bunches slightly. Sooner than I expected, we were in the car driving to the park to meet my new friends.

When we got there I saw Sango sitting on the swings with her mother pushing her and reading a cooking book at the same time, once she saw me she jumped off and scrambled towards me. I giggled and we hugged, my mother saw this and smiled. "Honey, who's this?" I looked at them both and Sango smiled taking my mothers hand in her shaking it, "I'm Sango! Kagome's my friend!" She laughed and smiled at her, "I'm Kagome's mother but you can just call me Katia." Sango just nodded and smiled asking if I could go on the swings with her, of course she said yes so we were off. My mom and her mom seemed to become friends pretty quickly too, they were talking about exchanging recipes and how cute we looked today. Sango was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white shirt with a cute kitty face on it, she also had white trainers on and a purple bow to tie her hair up into a high ponytail. This made us both embarrassed but we giggled and blushed sitting on the swings and we just talked about how late the boys were and how we were going to push them off the slide when they got there, "So how is your brother doing in baby school?" I asked and she giggled looking at me, "That's what you call it? I call it pre-school." For a few seconds I just blinked and laughed again making me smile and eventually laugh with her, so that was what it was called? Pre-school? Oh well, pre-school was much easier than big girl school! Especially the math. After a few minutes of laughing we heard another car pull up and it had both of the boys in it, they smiled at us and we waved. Soon after, **another** car pulled up and it had Ayame and Rin inside of it. We all met up and started asking them where they'd been, they started making excuses so me and Sango looked at each other evilly and we asked if they would like to go on the slide with us, they said yes and we giggled in secret. When they got to the top we pushed them both and they landed on the bottom yelping in shock, all the girls giggled at their faces and the boys shook the sand from their hair folding their arms. Then we came down after them apologising, but instead of instnatly forgiving us they chased us and we begged Ayame and Rin to save us. Rin laughed and acted like a superhero jumping on Miroku's back as Ayame stared at us shyly, so Rin had opened up to us finally? I was so happy that I stopped and Inuyasha caught me, this took me by surprise making me squeal. "Inuyasha! Tell me next time!" He just laughed and started tickling me, I wriggled and giggled in his grip as he got me to the floor and started tickling me under the chin. "S-Stop it, your being c-cruel now!" But I said that all through giggling so he didn't stop, Miroku eventually got him off of me and we all just sat in the sand pit relaxing. Ayame laughed and asked if I was ok and I nodded giggling myself and flicking one of the half demon's ears, this made him sputter and swat my hand away. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked looking at them, they just shrugged until Rin had an idea. We all heard her gasp so we looked where she was looking and we saw a broken tree swing, thats when we all knew it was our duty to make a tree swing. All of our guardians saw what we were trying to do and they told us to watch what we were doing, we all said that we would and obviously we did. Once we had slid the wooden seat part back onto the rope I asked Inuyasha to lift me on his back so that I could reach the branch, at first he refused but after a minute or two of shouting in his ear he agreed. Soon it was finished and we all cheered taking turns on it, first it was Rin of course because it was her idea. Miroku pushed her and we all just talked about the song in school we were learning and the play Hercules, my mother just **had **to overhead and she came over to us with the other parents at her side. "You should audition sweetie." I hunched over slightly in stress and I whined, "Mooom!" Sango giggled and decided to torture me becuase then she asked why I should audition and my mom told them how I **had the voice of an angel** or some poop like that, Inuyasha smirked over at me and I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him making him roll his eyes fondly. Ayame noticed and sat next to me, I smiled at her and saw Miroku jump on Inuyasha's back out of the corner of my eye. Rin then ran to them and attempted to jump on Miroku's back **on Inuyasha's back**. Me and Ayame giggled rolling around in the sand, my mom looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back before taking Ayame and Sango's hands, then we all attempted to jump on Rin's back but it failed because we all tumbled to the ground. The girls were squealing and the boys were yelling in shock, I was under Sango and I somehow ended up on Miroku's back. Ayame was on top of Rin who was at the top, I was third to the bottom and I couldn't breath. "W-Woah, you guys are strong!" I heard the wolf demon call down to Inuyasha and Miroku, we all laughed except Inuyasha who was pretending to die. "Your all so heavy!" That just made us laugh more but we rolled off him and sat up, Inuyasha then grunted and Miroku helped him up. The half demon glared at him after getting up, "I swear Miroku, if my back is broken I'm blaming you." When we all looked at the said boy he feigned hurt and placed a hand over his heart, I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Why don't **you** try out of Hercules, huh Miroku?" Sango nodded in agreement desperately trying not to laugh, Miroku's face went red and he shrugged folding his arms in his lap. Rin giggled and wiped a happy tear from her eye, Inuyasha smirked and Ayame just full on laughed. Soon me and Sango were laughing with her, Miroku huffed. "D-D-Don't be mean!" Rin giggled and shook her head, "W-We're not, your just so good at acting." He shrugged and Inuyasha chuckled, "Don't lie Houshi, I know that when you were 6 you took part in the school play." I will **never** forget the look on his face and how much Inuyasha would regret ever saying that, Sango's eyes widened and she shook Houshi-sama by the shoulders. "R-Really?! When?! How come I did not know about this?!" "S-Sorry, I just didn't want anyone to know who weren't there. Sadly, Inuyasha was there so he has known for a while. Why did you tell now? Of all times?!" The half demon laughed and me, Rin and Ayame laughed with him. Sango just bopped Miroku gently on the head a few times, then she sat back next to me and giggled at my eyes which were now streaming with tears. Ayame and Rin were laughing just as hard as me, so don't judge! Soon I heard the dreaded call of my mother, "Kagome honey? We need to go, grandpa is coming in a few days time! So we need to set his part of my room up!" He was coming?! Yay! But I didn't want to go home, I was sad but even so I hugged everyone goodbye. Inuyasha tickled my sides a little bit before letting go, I giggled and petted his dog ears irritating him. Score! "Bye guys, see you at school tomorrow!" I waved and they waved back, then I skipped to the car and we got inside. As I left I saw Sango tearfully waving me off, why was she crying? What happened?!

When me and my mom got home she sent me to her room to get some spare bed sheets, I did so and I did it a bit distantly. Why was Sango crying when I looked out the window? Did my mom know? Probably not but I would ask her anyway. So when I got downstairs I looked at my mother who was pumping up the air bed, as I set the bedding on the sofa I sat on a chair and looked at her. "Mommy?" "Yessy?" I gulped, "Why was Sango crying?" She stopped for a moment shrugged, "I didn't know she was crying honey, sorry." I nodded sighing, see? She didn't know. At 7:00 I went to bed and closed my eyes, having nightmares of what would happen if the school was without all of my friends...

...

The next morning my mom woke me up, of course I didn't want to so she dragged me out of bed and I giggled finally giving up and getting ready. I had my hair in the same style as the day before because it was just easy to do, for breakfast I had pancakes with sugar and syrup. Yummy! My mom looked at me and smiled, "Make sure you ask Sango what happened yesterday ok?" I nodded and she drove me in the car to school after getting changed herself, when we got to the yard I saw Sango standing with Inuyasha. She looked fine now, then when she saw me she squealed and ran to me hugging me tightly. I giggled looking over at Inuyasha who was also running over, he stopped and smirked at Sango's reaction to me coming to school. My mommy looked down at me and smiled herself, I remembered Sango crying and I looked at her. "Why were you crying yesterday?" She looked at me and scratched her neck nervously and embarrassed, Inuyasha smirked almost kindly at her. "W-Well..um..." Inuyasha cut her off and chuckled, "She didn't want you to leave." Mine and my mommy's eyes grew soft and I smiled at her, thanking Inuyasha silently with a look and a nod. He nodded back and we both hugged again, my mom chuckled and when we pulled away I looked up at her and she shook her head smiling. The next minute she was gone and we had to go into school again, Sango told me that we had music first on a Tuesday and that made me pretty hyper since I absolutely loved music. Mr. Sanoshi spotted his kids and smiled jogging up to us smiling, "Hey kids! Time to siiing!" We all giggled and laughed when he sang the word 'sing' to emphasize it, when we got in the classroom we sat in our seats and got out the sheets we got with the lyrics on them. I knew them quite a bit now. The teacher told us to stand and smile, so we did and he smiled back holding his sheet and dragging the piano from the corner out to the front of the classroom. He started to play a soft and high tune, then he began to sing in a smooth voice. "When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary. When troubles come, and my heart burdened be. Then, I am still and wait here in the silence. Until you come and sit awhile with me." We all clapped and he chuckled telling us to lift up our sheets and to read the words once more over, then he told us to slowly follow his tune. At first it sounded terrible but then we got really good and Mr. Sanoshi was over the moon! "Ok! Now, for the chorus. This comes up a lot in the song." He started playing the tune again, "You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. You rasie me up, to walk on stormy seas! I am strong when I am on your shoulders! You raise me up, to more than I can be." I loved this song already. Me and Sango exchanged a relaxed and content look before singing along to the teacher, after a minute he smirked and folded his arms. "I think you sound great, but what about the girls against the boys?" We all 'ooh'ed as if it was a really hard challenge, my eyes sparkled in excitement and I jumped linking arms with Sango who was already linking with Ayame and Rin. We all giggled and Mr. Sanoshi chuckled as all the girls and boys bunched up together, first it was the boys, although I do think he was being a bit biased on that decision.

_"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains._

_You raise me up, to stand on stormy seas._

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders._

_You raise me up, to more than I can be."_

Everone clapped and Mr. Sanoshi complimented them and sighed, "You sounded sort of bored! Girls, now I want you to give more umph, you think you can do that?" Me and Sango made a saluting action and we nodded, all of the other girls cheered as if we had already won the competition.

**"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains!**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas! **

**I am strong when I am on your shoulder!**

**You raise me up, to more than I can be."**

The boys sighed, groaned and whined but clapped for us all the same. I saw Sango staring at me with wide eyes and I blinked in total oblivious innocence, as she stared Mr. Sanoshi became more suspicious. "T-Taijya? Is everything alright?" She jumped out of her reverie almost immediately and nodded pointing at me, "Kagome is awesome!" I gulped blushing and shaking my head quickly and hissing stuff like, 'be quiet' and 's-shut up' to her! My complains went on deaf ears because she smiled and kept saying how good I was, _'Oh so you want to play that game do you?' _I smirked and cleared my throat, "Why thank you Sango, but I must say that your voice was absolutely amazing!" She eventually caught on and blushed shushing me and shaking her head, "W-W-Why thank you dear old friend but I must explain to Mr. Sanoshi how pretty your voice was!" The class and Mr. Sanoshi started to laugh at our battle of the compliments, he just folded his arms as his lips formed an evil smirk.

"How nice of you dear but I have a feeling yours was **much** better than mine!"

She huffed, "Kags, dear old Kags, no need to be so modest!"

I glared at her, "I should say the same to you my dearest San."

Her ears were practically on fire! "W-Well I think not-"

"Why?"

"U-Um, because...because I said so!"

I rolled my eyes fondly, "Thats a rubbish reason San!"

She shrugged and giggled, "It's still a reason."

I narrowed my eyes in joke suspicion and stroked an imaginary beard, "Touche." _'Thank heavens, I said it right!' _My mom taught me that word a while ago and I decided to use it against my dear friend, the teacher chuckled and his grin got slightly wider. "How about you sing a **duet?**" Our hearts stopped and we shook our heads but apparently we didn't get a say in the matter because he was already telling the class to move back and he had already started to play the tune, he smiled at us and I huffed sighing and shrugging at Sango who nodded and we both stepped forward. My heart rate sped up and I felt a bead of sweat run down my head, Sango looked just as nervous so we nodded to each other and smiled.

_**"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains!**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas!**_

_**I am strong when I am on your shoulder!**_

_**You raise me up..to more than I can be."**_

Once we were finished the class cheered and clapped for us until we had to pack away and stand behind our chairs, me and Sango moved even if we were still traumatized by the whole 'duet' thing. We spent the next hour doing history on the tudors which killed me on the inside. When we were sent out of class me, Sango, Ayame and Rin sighed and rushed down the coridoor until we reached the outside world, then we set off to find Miroku and Inuyasha. They were sitting under the oak tree and talking about something making them both class, something that happened in class most likely. "H-Hey girls!" We looked up and saw Miroku and Inuyasha running towards us, Miroku hugged both of us but Inuyasha just shook his head rolling his eyes making me giggle. Sango then spoke up and I flattened myself to the floor just relaxing, "We just had the worst lesson ever!" I nodded and sat up, "We got asked to sing for the whole class!" They both gawked as Ayame and Rin nodded stifling a laugh, then they all burst out laughing making us pout and fold our arms, "You guys are mean." Inuyasha knelt in front of me and poked me in the shoulder smirking and shaking his head, "Nah, you love us really." I smiled and nodded making everyone smile back, if only they knew how much I loved them.

**Me: Yo Dudes! Thats the end of their childhood! D'X**

**Natsumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: I'm sorry...I'll try to make another chapter about it, but I may or may not be shorter.**

**Natsumi: Okay!**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Byeee for noowww!**


End file.
